


Birthday Blues

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older fic of mine, and something I'd consider a classic at least from my standpoint of it's value. It was my first posted fic of this sort, and it was not the last. Jane is recovering from the fallout of her torturous birthday, and discovers how lucky she is from a certain friend who truly cares for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Blues

A white room stays static, the lights of the land of Helium filling the windows with a new steady stream of glow. From under the covers, a girl moves. Her eyes shift open. They felt numb, and the sleep still in her eyes were adhesive to either eye lid. She hardly felt a thing beyond groggy, and tired. Where had her perk gone that once greeted the day, and inspired her to sneak out from her father’s overbearing, if well deserved, vigilance? Her first morning thought reminded her. It went where a lot of her innocence had headed off. Right off with Jake English. She was too numb to react to that name and all it brings to mind. In fact, her cold, uncaring nature to the boy was a landmark that reminded her what today was. Happy birthday…

 

She rolls out of the covers, still dressed in her outfit from the other day. The grey and cyan sport shirt was something she thought was a great idea. It was oddly cool, and gave her enough space to do the hopping around this adventure started to demand. She pulled it over her head, and tossed the clothes to the side. She didn’t want it right now. Down to a cyan bra. It was her favorite color, after all. A short step out through the hall, not paying any mind to the paintings, and she’s in the bathroom.

Cyan eyes roll to look into the mirror, wondering what they will see. Maybe she’ll look very different since she said a few regrettable words, and has changed her outlook on some friends. This thought proves pointless, since it was still old Jane. Curly, unremarkable hair, that really just did whatever it wanted to. Her bland eyes, and plain face. Maybe a bit more round than the average? And she didn’t even want to get started on hating her body, she’s depressing herself enough as is…

She undoes any garment that still clings to her body, and steps into the shower, hot water somehow still streaming through the shower head. She’d normally feel a little ambition to address this curiosity. Now, she had none for it, and just drowned her issues in steam. She couldn’t hear the knock at the door of her old home. Nor could she hear the door slide open. She didn’t even pay attention to herself, there was no way she would take note of her surroundings.

“Jane?! Jaaaney? C’mon! You didn’t really mean to skip out on ya’ birthday, did ya?” Roxy’s voice echoes through Jane’s home. Jane makes out the words, and matches it to a voice. She lathers shampoo through her ebony hair, trying to ignore her friend’s genuine concerns. She was aware why Roxy was doing this, and that’s the only think that kept her from shouting to just be left alone. Roxy was respectful of Jane’s space, and if she ever came into it while Jane was still having troubles, she intended to at least help Jane. And there was no friend Jane respected as much as Roxy. She harbored a little for Dirk, if only because she understood what Jake road feels like, but no one went through the crap Roxy did, and that girl did not deserve a depressed Jane. She sighs, realizing in her attempts to stay quiet, she merely forced herself to realize this depression isn’t worth it.

“C’mon! Me and Fefeta made up a lil’ somethin’ that should cheer you up. In light of some, ahem, events. We hope it’s not like, too soon for some good old fashioned humor!” The sound of Roxy heading up the steps was obvious, wooden floor tapped on by nice shoes. She’d have probably caught on the running water by now. Jane shuts her eyes, and breathes a little of the steam, the all-consuming problem destroyer. Her she was, giving into what could numb her problems, when Roxy didn’t even need that anymore! Who was she, to yell at Roxy when she can’t even deal with her own problems without throwing a fit, sleeping away tears in bed, and bathing for what’s felt like hours. Roxy knocks at the door of the bathroom after what felt like eons of steam panting escape.

“Just a minute Rox…” Jane calls out to her.

“Take ya time. We got all day.” She replies, cheerful enough to convince Jane to finish up a proper shower, lathing up with suds, and washing away the bubbles. She reaches over for a towel after turning the streaming water down, and covers her body, head to toe to get her self dried off. No longer a dripping wet mess, she searches around for something clean to wear. Sigh… She only has the stuff stained in tears and regret. What would her best friend think of her for wearing the same thing twice? Whatever, Jane’s usually a bit above caring about what she wear’s, or how she should look. The bathroom door opens, and a glassesless Jane, clad in day old clothes peers out, getting an eyeful of Roxy. Blond hair, rather well taken care of, black lipstick evenly applied, and her purple dress that she wore from yesterday. There were no words from Roxy immediately, only her arms being spread.

“I’ll forgive you times infinity for any and or all lame ass fist bumps, IF you’ll let me give you a hug for me to apologize for not bein’ a good friend.” Jane gulps, eyes decently widened.

“Good friend?!” She replies, shocked by apology. “Roxy, you’ve been my best friend in the whole wide stinking universe! Any other chum I’ve had has become so distant I can hardly talk to them, and when I can, it’s not so much me talking as me being walked all over! You actually listen and try to help! And…And-“

 

“Shh! Not to repeat past mistakes but shhh! Janey, please! It was my fault for tryin’ to crack all those funnies when you were feelin’ serious and real problems. Chalk it up as a Roxy’s bad that happened yesterday! We’ll keep it recorded on a chalk board, and Fefeta will help me keep it clean.” Jane smirked, and the smirk burgeoned to a smile, and Jane diving into her arms for a warm hug, digging her face into Roxy’s shoulder, luckily no glasses in the way to let herself obtain comfort. She weeps, and sighs, and Roxy just let’s her hand meet Jane’s back for occasional rubs and pats of support, in a hushed tone, whispering words of encouragement. “Don’t worry Jane, bestie for life, here for ya’…” She says, her tone so pure, despite her choice in words. Anything about her word choice was more endearing than unfitting for the moment. It reminded Jane of all the good times they had. Even the cliché sleepover. Though that was pretty awesome.

Roxy guides Jane from the bathroom entrance to rest her on her bedside. “We don’t hafta have the party if ya don’t feel up to it.” Roxy comforts her, patting her cheek. “If you want, you can just rest in bed all day, and we can party hard another day! We don’t even have to party! We can just chill out, I can bust out the Gamecube, and lil’ Mario can bring his party over for your party!”

“Thanks for the offer Roxy… Let’s just relax a bit, and then we’ll head back to the party-“ Her computer rings a familiar tone of Betty Bother going off. Roxy gestures for Jane to stay down, the girl complying. Roxy looms over the PC, examining it.

“Oooh, Dirky wishes ya happy birthday, and apologies he can’t make it. To condense down on Strider BS, he says he needs to break the chains with Jake, and he hopes ya understand his messed up priorities, and will be sending a gift over if he catches the chance.” Roxy grins, heading back to the bed, sitting next to Jane, very forward with wrapping a supporting arm around her. “See? Dirk remembered, and he also cannot stand Mister English.”

“Let’s not bring up Jake…” Jane replies, giving a shy smirk. Roxy’s fist gently collides with her shoulder.

“Aw come on now! Here’s mister busy D Strider, catching a chance to wish ya a happy B day! Make ya happy at all?”

“A bit..”

“A bit?! C’mon! Measure it in like a baking cup!”

“Umm, 1 and a half cups? Why should we even measure it like that-“

“Cause, we need to make a birthday cake of happiness!” And Roxy drags her out the room, Jane catching her glasses off the dresser while out the door.

Half an hour was spent preparing a cake to be shoved into the oven to be baked. Jane and Roxy shared a little less banter than usual, but only due to Jane not being as good to bounce off of as usual. She did try, and acknowledged every comment from Roxy, since she felt Roxy didn’t deserve Jane pulling the depressed excuse to not let her have fun just talking with her best friend. The cake was shoved away into the oven, and Jane was captured in another arm wrapped around her shoulders. “See that Janey?” She points to the oven. “That’s your happiness. And it’s gettin’ baked!”

“What if it burns? We can’t just go and bake me new happiness and make everything hunkey dorey… “

“Then we just go buy ya some happiness from the grocery store, since sometimes, homemade happiness is hard to bake perfectly! I dunno, it’s hard to deal with metaphors when your friend’s happiness depends on it!” Roxy sighs, this the only chink in her cheeriness she has displayed. Jane squeezes at Roxy’s shoulder.

“On second thought, I don’t think it’ll burn… What I said to my poppop… Hard to burn something when you have two people watching it…” She grins cautious enthusiasm. Roxy nods, finding this to work, and squeezes tighter, Jane’s head deeper against Roxy’s side, and coiled by that attending arm. They spend the whole time in this grasp, never once it feeling awkward, Jane never feeling so comfortable in a while. The oven beeps out the alarm of the minutes passed. Jane pries open the oven, and tugs out the round cake, setting the pan on the top of the counter to cool off. She gives off a grin of increasing hope. “Looks like my happiness came out well…”

“And the cake looks pretty good too.” Roxy patted Jane’s head, with teasing fingers playing at her hair. “I’ll fetch ya the frostin’.” Roxy says, leaving Jane to her own as she searches through the cabinets for something to top the chocolate treat with. The search yielding a trove of blue and pink frostings, the two baste the top of the cake after some cooling time, and lather it with the sugary colors. “So, do ya consider Dirk an option at all?” Roxy asks, seemingly out of the blue, but Jane was sure it was a thought on her mind for a while.

“Not really. I get the feeling he has a gender preference. Not to make assumptions of the fellow, but this is the first and only time he’s asked someone out, or shown romantic interest at all. It was still done Strider style confusion, but it was done none the less.”

“Ah, getchya! Think Dirky is a lover of fine men, and hasn’t the guts to try and a real girl out for size?”

“I hardly said it like that!” Jane blushes a tint of red, finishing the frosting.

“I simply uncovered the mystery that was your words. They are yo undisclosed desires, and Imma dig ‘em up with my shovel of desire findin’s. And I can tell what you desire.”

“And what would that be?”

“You wanna lick of the frosting on my fingers.” This drew Jane’s eyes to wander over to Roxy’s fingers. And yeah, there they were. Covered in the thick pink frosting. A bit too much to be a mistake, and there were no marks in the cake. Conspiracy! Oh well, Jane liked frosting too much, and sweets sounded very good today.

“Yeah, you can just scoop up some I guess…” Though of course the fingers were shoved away at Jane’s lips, lathering it around more than actually feeding it to her mouth. It was more in jest than a serious offer of delicious fingers covered in cake topping. Also, a ploy to make Jane lick her lips to specifically gather up the substance. “Oh hahaha… Happy now ?”

“I should be askin’ you that!” Roxy smirks, patting Jane’s shoulder. “Well, what’s next on the perfect Bday celebration plan II version 2.01?”

“I guess we play some games?”

It’s a bit later, after Roxy hustling over to her own home to grab up a game system, and explain to her sprite what was going on with the birthday plans. They’d just downsize it to a hanging out sort of ordeal. The decorations were to be torn down some other time, but for right now, Jane being able to relax in her own home was the main concern of the blonde. The console was hooked up, games were selected, and they were off for a few hours. They were mostly friendly, the tension of even versus games rarely escalated. It was suddenly very late for the two, with yawns coming forth from either girl’s mouth. Jane was the one who set the controller aside, and declared Roxy too unable to even keep her eyes open for a last round of Mario Kart. There were bargains to let the mascots race around the go kart road just once more, she’d even let Jane win! But it fell on death ears of a friend who felt it was time she showed some real concern.

A single sleeping bag was laid out on the living room floor, the bed passed up in favor of something more sleepover-ish. They’ve both really only had one before, and they played it very well by the book. Nothing crazy happened, and the thing that got the heart beat going highest during that little event was the pillow fight. They settled into pajamas, Jane choosing to go use the restroom to change. She stepped back down the stairs with bunny slippers around her tose. Jane was in a light blue set of pajamas, while Roxy took the more flowing sleeping gown approach, adorning a black and pink dress that went down to her thighs. “It’s a tad short for a sleepover…” Jane commented.

“Well hey, girl’s got accessorize and or look good and all that bs. Just wanted to wear somethin’ more personal Janey. C’mon, both ladies here, we both have seen some panties in our lifetimes.”

“I haven’t seen someone else’s in honesty. I see it likely that for the future I will repel risqué sights.” She sighs.

“Note taken: Janey’s got a burning urge to see some babe booties in undies.”

“What?! No, that’s not what I meant!”

“Shame, I betchya Jakie’s got some undergarments with lil’ flowers and kitties.” Jane sighs. The name brings anguish, but the jokes make their mark, and an honest grin inches over the black haired girl’s face. “I see it again!”

“See what?”

“Those buck teeth of yours!” Roxy grins, poking her nose. The sleeping bag is opened, the mouth to a warm, embracing cocoon. The material is higher quality than any camping sleeping bag, made with no twigs in mind, but plenty of guests. This is no super mattress we’re talking here, it’s still very much a mere sleeping bag. Though it is mortal, with the two pillows to rest their heads, the girl’s find it plenty comfortable.

The lights in the living room are dim. The center carpet occupied by the bedding area for the ladies. Jane lays, turned to the side away from Roxy, facing the wall in silence. She keeps her breathing steady, letting thoughts be low in her mind. Relaxing for sleep, she manipulates the stressors away. She doesn’t care for Jake anymore, his problems are null to her. They don’t matter. One big huff of breath. Roxy stirs. Dirk seems to still want to be your friend. You two might have something in common. Exhale. Jane doesn’t hear Roxy turning. And best of all, Jane thinks to herself, you have Roxy. Roxy wraps her arms around her waist, and pulls Jane close. Jane doesn’t make sound, mouth hanging in silence, in the quiet room, the world feeling monochrome.

“Jane… can I say something before I let ya’ go…?” Roxy asks. It was such a whisper, you’d think someone could over hear it.

“W-what is it Roxy?”

“God this sounds so cliché already… But this is the only way I can do it now…”

“Golly Roxy, what’s wrong?”

“Jane, I gotta confess it now. Alright? Y’see… I dig you. I’m not a hardcore lesbian or anything, AND PLEASE! We can still be friends if you don’t feel anything but that way! But I have to let this out in the air! I was planning on telling you sometime after the birthday, so that way I didn’t ruin your B-day, and I could put all my cards on the table… and well, it technically is after your birthday. But jeez! I’m so fucking sorry! I don’t want to add on to your lover’s woes, especially after Doucheglish Mc Adventure-in-his-pants…”

“You… You really feel this way Roxy? No jest?”

“Yeah… I like you Jane. In a way that’s a little bit more than friends…” Jane rubs against her with such anxious movements, seeming scared to touch her too much. Like dipping her foot in to the tub, she gently warms up to the other warm body, the places she was nervous to let herself sink into, she now allowed.

“I accept your offer…” Jane grins, turning over to face Roxy. Roxy blinks a few times in the dark, the only light to adjust to being emotional. “I would gladly share this feeling with you… I mean, there is no one else in the world who knows me, talks to me, and understands me the way you do… No one else even attempts at my issues, or my insecurities. But you’re right there, tackling anything that is bugging me!”

“Please Janie, it’s a thankless job!” She giggles, unable to hold back the happiness.

“And well, I don’t think I ever did anything for you… So I don’t see why you would want me…”

“Because! Oh god why wouldn’t I! Janey, you’re sweeter than your cakes, smarter than your detectives, and funnier than even the most impressive mustachio red neck you can offer! You’re so adorable, and just incredible to me! Even when I was super drunk off my ass, you talked to me, made sure everything was good. You teased me about it, but that made you feel more connected than what Dirk was up to! Just sort of watching to see if I improve on my own! I need someone more involved in the recipe to bake a big cake of happiness, and it just so happens you are a persnickety chef!” Roxy grins. They both lean their heads forward to peck the other’s cheek. But their roads cross, and they pause at the intersection. There are breaths, and they feel each other’s heated exhaling for the first time. They sense the pace the other breaths to, and even it entices lips forward. With a move forward of certainty from a pair of black painted lips, the two meet in their first kiss, and suckle their lips for seconds.

Anxious, Jane tries to tug away. “Oh golly… that felt so…” Jane shuts her eyes, trying to indicate she didn’t have much else to say beyond the comment. Roxy hardly needed the cue, and already she used her lips to cause the next kiss. Audible, their kiss grows in passion, any uncertainties being washed away by their lips, kindling a fire as they build friction, Roxy’s hands exploring Jane’s back , rubbing down against her plumper body, sliding finger tips against curves, and giving a gentle squeeze to Jane’s rear. Only a coo in appreciation to the exploring hand is given from Jane. With insurance, the blonde’s other hand travels a similar route, and finds the rear all the same. They slide up along the pajama pants, and pinch at the top, their kiss stopping.

“Hope you’re ready Janey, Roxy’s goin’ in!” Roxy teases, Jane not one to rebel, but uncertain about being this forward. Though, not once did the thought occur to ask for it to be taken slower. They’ve spent a year together in what felt like growing intimacy. It’s time to push the relationship further. The light blue pajamas are slid down Jane’s thighs, and down over her ankles, leaving her down to a pair of cyan panties, though the color could not be appreciated in the darkness they find themselves in. Only bodies, and defining features can be made out, but the passion filled in any details they lacked. Roxy grabbed at Jane’s top, starting to slide it forward, Jane’s hand grabbing at Roxy’s in gentle protest. “Sorry, too far?”

“No… No, it’s just that I don’t have a bra under here…”

“If you’re worried about me being surprised, don’t worry. I have seen some tits since I own a few mirrors.” Roxy grins, giving a kiss to Jane’s forehead, and tugs off her blue top. Mounds are free, and Jane’s size leaves Roxy impressed as she idly lends her groping hands to not tend to the fruit of the tree. They squeeze, the mound burgeons around the fingers applying the pressure. A groomed fingertip slips from the uniformity of the groping palm, and slides across a nub. Jane eeps out a tiny moan. The blonde only brings the fingertip back to circle around the sensitive location. And then the other hand, as it is bound to do, mirrors the other, teasing at both breasts, and leaving Jane’s moans all the more frequent, the heat between the two a building force. “All of it feeling good?” Roxy asks.

“I-Incredible.” Jane replies breathily.

“Alright, if ya think I’m goin’ too far, stop me. Just tug me away or somethin’, cause I wanna go deep into this bod.” Roxy says, giving her a kiss to the forehead again, the location already feeling familiar, lips a sensation Jane has come to anticipate happily. She gulps, the blood pulsing fast, her heart thumping. Roxy rolls over to lie ontop of Jane, Stripping off her dress, leaving the blond a topless, thin girl. She was thin more as one who had starved for a while, and was just now getting much better. She looked average, but some curves were too thin, and could use some more food than what a wasteland and pumpkins can provide. Her breasts were modest, yet perky, and Jane found herself looking at them, as some sort of definer for orientation. If she liked the size, would she be the right one to love Roxy? “Are ya ready for the fun?” Roxy asked, raising her eyebrows playfully, Jane detecting this.

“I’m ready.” She simply replies, her mind not feeling up to banter as much as Roxy’s seems to be. Roxy scoots down across Jane’s body, unzipping the sleeping bag with her quite a ways. Curling in around her thighs, she reaches up, and zips the thing back up to Jane’s chest, covering her over. She could feel Roxy moving around down there, a plan for the rouge to get up to, and leave Jane in suspense. She felt a hand touch the front of her underwear. Its fingertips slid over there, feeling over her crotch. It dragged finger tips to tease at that area, covered only by the thin underwear. And as the sliding was happening, the other hand writhed underneath the blankets, and teasingly tugged down the underwear with a single finger. Jane gulped, her cheeks going red. She almost wanted to grab Roxy’s head, and try and apologize if down there isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. But she felt two digits spreading her lips. Her thighs complied, feeling only Roxy’s hands, the whole lower part of her body a land of mystery, ruled by the sensations of touch, and pleasure. And the fingers slipping around her folds, tempting and opening, was the pleasure that made her nibble at her lip with her front teeth, rolling her lip under the pressure.

And out of nowhere, she felt a long, slippery, slimy, wet tongue lap over her lap. It left its trail behind, and sent such unique shivers up Jane’s spine. Roxy’s head fit snugly between her thighs, and her tongue slid without trouble through her lips. It poked and prodded, and lathered and licked around, with little question in its seemingly random direction. It did have direction, aiming for points of pleasure, Jane finding each held back sensations that only someone with better reach, with better experience, could unlock. And Roxy was just what the doctor ordered. Those rouge fingers played the part again, and delivered new, exploring feelings to Jane. Sliding around the opening, she came to pinch at her sensitive nub, the extension at the folds, that made her not bite, but moan out Roxy’s name. Pleasure that made her toes curl in spine tingling ways that she knew only Roxy could bring to her. No hand of Jane’s could reach the levels Roxy has done in their very first time. And her slurps. Jane felt dirty, thinking of the terminology for it. She should’ve figured at one point the baker would get eaten. Also, she wishes that line will be forgotten, especially before Roxy says it.

Dragging her nails across the sleeping bag, Jane reaches for the zipper, and slams it open, exposing Roxy to the light, the girl’s head curled into her lap, slurping and licking. Jane’s hair went messy with sweat. She shot both hands down, and gripped at her head, and lead her forward, encouraging. “S-so close!” She moaned out to Roxy between panting breaths that couldn’t amount to words. Roxy picks up the licking pace, slurping at lightning speed, rubbing her nose up against Jane. In synch to each touch, Jane lets out a new loud breath to Roxy’s efforts. She nibbles down on her bottom lip, and bellows out a last pleasure reaction, and her body comes to rest, and the afterglow fades in.

Done, and spent. She pants freely, shutting her tired eyes. So much to take in, and this is defiantly a birthday she’ll have a hard time forgetting. Roxy perks up next to her, and curls her arms around Jane, grinning. “Look’s like I just ate out the baker!~” Her smile curls up. Jane grins back.

“Ha. Ha. Haaa! ;B “

-END


End file.
